


Cat Eyes

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And what they did to Geralt's eyes but nothing specific, Did i intend for them to get married? No., Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt is farsighted, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of the trials, and i use that as an excuse to have Jaskier read to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: The second round of mutagens had been highly experimental. So some of the mutations they'd caused weren't exactly helpful. Like the vertical pupils of his eyes- Cat eyes by Jaskier's description- that did little but make him farsighted.A fact he cursed when trying to read the messy handwriting on Notice boards. And one he minded far less when Jaskier began reading to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 72
Kudos: 755





	Cat Eyes

On a whole the second round of mutations had been beneficial. Made him stronger, faster, and more resistant. He could handle more than double the potions Eskel could before the toxicity became a problem. Could overpower or outrace anyone else at the keep. Survive longer without food or drink. Last longer in the bitter cold before his fingers went numb.

Overall he was grateful for them. Not for the pain they’d put him through. No. But they were probably a big reason he was still alive. Most days he was grateful for them.  
Right now though. Right now he was not grateful.

He took a small step back from the message board trying to find the sweet spot where he could still distinguish the messy scrawl without being close enough that the letters blurred.

Whoever thought giving him actual cat eyes would help was a moron that deserved to be shot with a crossbow bolt.

They probably had been now that he thought about it. It didn’t bring him the comfort he’d hoped for.

“Most Honorable Townspeople, please remember to warn any passers-by who might currently be found beneath your window before emptying out your chamber pots.” Jaskier snorted walking up to his side. “I don’t think that one is going to end in a paying contract Geralt. Even if you’ve decided to revoke your very flimsy ‘I don’t get involved in the affairs of humans’ ideology to become the annoying neighbor who yells at people for not being careful.”

“Local board needs a better scribe. I thought a chicken wrote it.” He huffed and began heading out of town. Nothing here then.

Jaskier laughed. “I’ve seen worse. You’ve never seen the scrawl written by a thirteen year old the night before a term paper is due. Oh I do not miss grading those.”

“Hm.”

“You know there’s a fantastic glass maker in Oxenfurt. If we stop by there before winter we could get you proper reading glasses.”

“I don’t need reading glasses.”

“You definitely do. Not that it isn’t adorable to see you squinting at the message boards like the old man you are. Made you immune to illness but couldn’t stop you from becoming farsighted! I suppose it’s a relief to know time is coming for even you my friend. Even with all the magic and mutagens. You’re getting old.” 

He glared, pupils tightening into slits. Jaskier smirked at him.

“I’m not getting old. The mutagens did it.”

Some of them had been helpful. Some of them were not.

The tapetum lucidum they mutated into all witcher eyes? Helpful. His night vision was significantly better than your average human. At least compared to Jaskier’s and the few others he could use as comparison.

The vertical pupils they’d forced into his eyes? Not helpful. They should have figured out they weren’t helpful for larger creatures when they’d had to use fox mutagens to make the change. Now he couldn’t focus on anything close to his face. Which made reading difficult.

“Wait you’ve been farsighted all your life and you never bothered to get glasses for it?”

He had commissioned a few pairs over the decades. But they were expensive and broke long before they became worth the cost.

He shrugged. “Not worth it.”

“Well that hardly seems true. No wonder you’re such a bore. Here I was thinking you just preferred staring at the camp fire for hours on end! I mean what do you even do during the winter locked up in the mountains?”

“Train. Hunt. Work.” There was always work to do around the keep. More work than they had the daylight to do honestly.

“That’s it? No entertainment? No light reading? Nothing?” He grew increasingly horrified. “Remind me next time I say I want to join you for the winter how awful it is.”

Jaskier made more money during the winter anyway. Which was one of the main reasons he didn’t bring the bard. That and how unbearably bored the man would get. It would be like having two Lamberts running around.

It was a lot more money. He looked over the new silken outfit Jaskier had acquired over the winter. Recalled the pure silver rings he’d left at Oxenfurt before they departed. The sturdy case enchanted to protect his lute from humidity. 

And then there were the gifts the winter wealth brought. New shoes for Roach. Replacement saddlebags already heavy with food. Nights spent reuniting in plush beds as his armor was professionally mended. Yes. It was far better for Jaskier to spend the winters at court.

One day the comforts of the winter courts would call louder than the path to Jaskier. Winters apart helped him remember not to get too attached to the companion.  
It wasn’t working. But at least he was trying.

“We read.” He said noncommittally. 

“Oh is the farsightedness a unique trait or are all your texts just written in massive font?” He drew a letter large in the air to demonstrate how big he though they must be. “Or do you all just pass around one pair of reading glasses? Taking turns?”

“It’s just me.”

The pupils had been a part of the second round of mutagens. After they’d found the deficiencies in his sight they hadn’t bothered testing it on the next group.

“So they all read and you sit and watch the fire. How lovely.”

“No.” He could still read, it was hard and uncomfortable after a while but, “They read out loud.”

Vesemir read after dinner most nights. It was always vaguely educational at least. Even if it was just that he asked 'and what was wrong with their description of Katakans?' The instructors often read out loud back in the old days when there were more people who needed to memorize the bestiary than copies of the tomes. Now it was more a comfort for all of them than a necessity.

Lambert would occasionally pull out a _romance_ novel out of his bag and read it. Because he was a shameless ass. But they were pretty fun once he was drunk.

Eskel was his favorite though. He’d started to read to him after the trials. Curled up next to each other on a bed. He said reading out loud helped him remember the information. Which might be true. But he’d only started after Geralt had begun falling behind on the readings.

It didn’t particularly matter what Eskel read. It was just nice to be next to him and listen. A steady and comforting reminder that they were both safe and alive.

“Oh.” Jaskier said in a tone that instantly set him on edge. That tone always meant trouble. “I forgot something in town. I’ll catch up so don’t go riding off without me!” He turned and jogged back the way they’d come.

He considered Jaskier’s retreating form before leading Roach onward at a sedate pace. Hopefully whatever he was planning wouldn’t cause too many problems. But he didn’t bother holding much hope. Jaskier always found trouble. Or when he couldn’t find it he made it himself.

Bard was lucky he was cute. 

Jaskier joined them within the hour. No murderous spouses or guardsmen chasing after him even. Suspicious.

The day passed in relative peace despite his concern.

Then Jaskier flopped down behind him as dinner cooked and he heard the fluttering of paper bound in the scent of leather.

“Hope you’re not as picky about your novels as you are with music. This was the only thing the merchant had that didn’t look absolutely dreadful.” Jaskier’s legs rested on his back, his bootless feet hooking over his shoulders.

He shoved his feet off.

“Hey!”

“Your feet stink. Wash your damn socks.”

“I washed them while we were in town! Do my laundry yourself if it bothers you so much!”

“I will eat both these pheasants myself.” He threatened.

“Cantankerous old man.” Jaskier grumbled crossing his legs on Geralt’s back instead. “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Jaskier began.

“You choose a romance novel? Why am I not surprised.”

“It was this or a tome on the land rights of Redanian farmland. Believe me, I choose the better one.”

“Hm.” That did sound fairly dull. “Might be more accurate than this one.”

“In what regard?”

“Are you in want of a wife?”

He laughed, the joyous noise filling their camp. “Am I in possession of a good fortune?”

He looked over at the new saddlebags. At the spices Jaskier had purchased for their travel. Thought about the way the silken pants would feel against his back were he not wearing a new shirt.

“Seems like it.” The thought curdling in his belly.

Jaskier hummed at that. “I suppose I do have a fairly good fortune. I suppose it must be the other part then that is inaccurate.”

“Other part?”

“That I am a single man.” He explained breezily. “For I am certainly not in want for a wife.” He plucked a few of the dried fruit from the bag at Geralt’s side and chewed them. “I already have one!”

“What?” He snapped turning his head sharply back at him. 

Jaskier laughed and tossed a piece of fruit at him. “You!”

He blinked, anger simmering down. “I am not your wife.”

“Long hair, cooks for me, complains I don’t do the laundry often enough. All that’s missing is the ring!”

“You’re the wife. Dressed up in absurd garb. Worried about breaking a nail. Complaining that you’re too Pretty for hard work.”

“I am too pretty thank you. I suppose then I must then instead want for a husband.”

The word hung between, the fire crackling and the meat sizzling.

“Are you?” He asked at the same time as Jaskier said “Would you like-“

They paused.

“Would I like-“ He said over lapping Jaskier’s “Am I?”

Jaskier cleared his throat. Heat ran to his face even if it wasn’t enough to color his unnaturally pale skin.

“Am I in want for a husband?” Jaskier asked. His legs unfolded off his back, settling at his sides. Jaskier plastered his chest against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. “No.” 

His stomach dropped. He hadn’t even wanted that until a few moments ago. Had never even considered it. Of course Jaskier didn’t want to be married. He was a free spirit. He’d never want to be tied to another person forever. Much less to him.

That simple no still shattered him like expensive ceramic on a stone floor.

Jaskier kissed his jaw, the sensitive scruff lighting up at the soft touch. “I already have you.”

The words slowly washed over him as Jaskier gently worked over his jawline. “We’re not married.” He said finally turning to him.

“About as married as two men can be on the continent dear heart.” He leaned in for a kiss that Geralt gladly returned. He pulled back after a moment with an eyebrow wiggle. “Unless of course we go to Novigrad.”

“Last time we were in Novigrad the head priest tried to burn you for blasphemy.” He pointed out. “And men can’t be married there either.”

“They’ve a new head priest it’d be fine. I’ve got friends there. How do you think I’d look with long hair? And a dress? Don’t answer that I’d look amazing.” His gaze grew distant lost in the dream. “I’d wear the dress and we’d get married at town hall and then,” He squeezed his waist tightly. “We could invite our friends for a more official wedding. At that lovely gay bar I sometimes play at there.”

“Would you wear the dress for that too?” His face was doing something unbearably soppy but he couldn’t stop it.

“I already volunteered to wear the dress to the courthouse. You can let Elihal have a run at you for the party at very least.”

He snorted and pecked the bridge of his nose. “Be pretty expensive making a dress big enough for me.”

“A spring wedding then! All the better.” He beamed.

“You expect me to wait until spring?”

“Well I see no reason we can’t get married several times. It’s not like we can claim each other on taxes anyway. The Novigrad wedding can be mine. How would you like to be married? Also the pheasants are burning.”

He took the pheasants off the fire and put them on their mess kit to cool. They were only a little charred. It was fine.

“Let go.” He said. Jaskier did with a disappointed frown. Concern building behind his eyes. He stood up and went over to their bags.

“We don’t have to. Get married. Or anything. I’m perfectly happy with what we have now.” Jaskier tried to reassure. Which was silly because he didn’t need reassurance. “Well the ground could always be less lumpy and id love more frequent baths but none of that really relates to this.”

He pulled out a long scrap of shredded silk he’d saved from Jaskier’s old travel wear to use as a bandage. Or a pillow. Or a scarf.

Or a sash to tie them together.

He knelt next to Jaskier who ended his anxious rambling running his hand over the blue fabric.

“I can never believe you keep these ratty old things. Does it provide you some solace during our long months apart?” He jokingly asked, blinking up at him coyly.

“Yes.” He agreed. Jaskier was taken back by the honestly in his voice. “Do you want-“ His voice caught. He couldn’t say it. Coward. He grit his teeth and stared down at the fabric in his hands.

He really wasn’t doing a very good job of not getting attached.

“To marry you?” He nodded. “Yes Geralt. A thousand times yes.”

He held Jaskiers left forearm in his hand and wrapped the silk around their elbows and arms. Jaskier held the other end of the sash in his right hand. They tied the knot together.  
He pressed his head against Jaskiers. Breathing him in. The stink of his feet mostly covered by the blossoming scent of contentment.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked after several deep breaths. He hummed. “What are we supposed to do next?”

“I have no idea.”

Jaskier pulled back with roaring laughter. After a few very long moments he wiped his eyes with his free hand. “Of course you don’t. How about we eat dinner. Does that seem like a good next step?”

“Hm.” He considered. “No.”

“No?”

“No.” He kissed Jaskier. “Now we can eat.” He started to undo the knot so they could.

“Ah Ah Ah!” Jaskier objected hurling them into another kiss. “I get a kiss before we untie too!”

“Seems fair.” He agreed undoing the loop and grabbing dinner. Jaskier accepted his with another kiss. The features of his face indistinct with blur this close. As he drew back the blur focused into a contented smile.

“I love when your eyes get all round like that.”

“Hm.” He glanced away taking a large bite of the cooled meat.

“You know.” Jaskier chewed. “It’s going to take a long time to get through that book if we have to stop and get married between every sentence.”

He grunted in agreement around a mouthful. Jaskier wouldn’t be able to read much longer anyway, dark was falling too quickly.

Maybe tomorrow they’d stop a little earlier.

He couldn’t help how his eyes kept drifting back to it as they ate. Jaskier rolled his eyes wiping off his hands on the grass once he finished.

“I can probably manage a few pages before the light leaves us if you don’t mind cleaning up in the dark.” He said picking up the book and settling into his side.

“Enhanced night vision remember?”

“Yes oddly enough I do recall. I remember how it makes you hold the notices like a thousand year old man.”

“Not a thousand.”

“Do you want me to read or do you want to debate what an old geezer you are?” He shoved Jaskier over. Which just resulted in Jaskier crawling into his lap and tucking his head into his shoulder instead. “Now where were we? Ah right. The second sentence. How could I forget?”

“Getting old Jaskier?” He prodded wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning back.

“Not any time soon.” Jaskier promised. “Let’s just start from the beginning.”

“Probably for the best.”

“It is a truth universally acknowledged” he began again, his voice drifting through the pages of the story long into the evening light.

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame Evanhart's Pride and Prejudice Au "A Truth Universally Acknowledged" for the proposal/hand fastening that happened in this fic. Please go read her work if you want a painful amount of chapters til you get a hand touch (Its so good seriously go give it a read). I apparently speed run straight (Gay) to marriage.
> 
> Also the cat eye thing is at least somewhat true. Big cats like lions and tigers don't have vertical pupils cause the benefits are mostly just for smaller animals that are nearer to the ground like house cats and foxes. Or so said the Ze Frank episode on cats "True Facts: Cats' Killer Senses" which you should also watch. The extent of his farsightedness was probably overstated for effect. Hopefully if you are far sighted none of this seemed too odd. Doing my best!
> 
> If that wasn't enough homework for you don't forget to comment! Or come say hi on tumblr! I'm abluescarfonwaston. Love yall!


End file.
